Michelle
by Kawaii-babi
Summary: A young, beaten up woman comes to move in with our favorite characters and catches the eye of a certain blonde male. Will sparks fly, or will punches? I'm not telling you. Read and find out. btw... It's POST-ATU
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Across The Universe, nor do I own any of the Beatles' songs. I also do not own anyone's ass except my own. I do not know if any of this is correct for the time period, because, though I may live in Montreal, I have no idea what streets were around way back when._

A young brunette in her early 20s sat on the side of St. Jean's Boulevard and sighed. She had just gotten into a fight with her boyfriend that resulted in her getting a black eye. She had left the house in a hurry, wearing only a sweater, a pink scarf and her jeans, not caring that it was normal Montreal weather in the winter (-20 degrees Celsius). Now, she regretted leaving without her winter coat, but even though she was only 5 minutes away from her house, she couldn't go back. That place was no longer her home. Her parents had warned her to leave before anything bad had happened, but she just couldn't.

**FLASHBACK**

A lady with blonde hair and icy blue eyes looked at her daughter, an exact replica, minus the hair, with sorrow.

"Michelle, ma belle. Je ne pense pas que cette homme…"

"Il s'appelle GUILLAUME!" The girl said angrily.

"Guillaume est un bon choix pour toi." The mother said cautiously.

"Maman, je te jure qu'il est un bon gars. Vous ne lui connais pas. Il m'aime, maman." The girl said with tears in her eyes.

"Mais, il resemble comme il est tellement dangereux."

"Il n'est pas, je te le jure."

**END FLASHBACK**

She heard a horn honk and she looked up to see a guy in a truck looking at her solemnly.

"Hey there. Are you okay?" The guy asked. The girl sighed.

"Not really. I just want to get out of here." She said with a bit of an accent. The guy leaned over and opened the door.

"Hop in sweetie. You look like death almost caught up with you." The guy said. She smiled and hopped in.

"Where are you off to?" She asked. He smiled.

"New York City, Center of the Universe."

.o.O.o.

Max glared and took another drag from his cigarette. Lucy and Jude were sitting right in front of him, making out, and completely ignoring him. He had had enough of them doing that. Getting lost in each other's eyes, making out on every surface of their 'whatever room', amongst other stuff. It sickened him that he might be sitting directly on top of one of their hasty cleaning jobs that wasn't cleaned as well as it should have been.

"Don't you guy's have a room?" He asked angrily. Jude and Lucy separated just long enough for them to get to the door of their room and then quickly resumed their attempts to eat each other's faces. Max groaned and sunk into the new beanbag chair that they had all chipped in to buy. Suddenly, Sadie walked in with tears running down her cheeks.

"Hey Sadie… what's wrong?" Max asked, straightening up. Sadie wiped her eyes and sat down on Max's lap.

"Jojo left." Sadie managed to choke out. Max almost dropped his cigarette.

"Are you sure he left? I mean, he did break his g-string while fingering a minor…" Max said, trying to lighten the mood. Sadie glared and reached down into her shirt and pulled out a piece of paper that had been stained in tears.

"He said that he couldn't handle this anymore and that he needs some time to re-evaluate his situation. Re-evaluate my ass. He's probably off screwing some blonde bimbo." Sadie spat out angrily. Max's eyes quickly scanned the paper and he pulled Sadie into a hug and started rubbing her back.

"Sadie… you don't need him. No man is worth your tears, and the only one that is will never make you cry." Sadie pulled away from the hug and smiled.

"I guess that Jude's the guy for me." She choked out with a smile. Max put his hand on his heart and leaned back.

"My heart! 'Tis shattered by thy cruel words, fair maiden!" He cried out, making Sadie laugh.

"You always know how to make me smile, Maxie." Sadie said. Max grinned.

"That's what family's for." Max said, putting his hands around Sadie's waist.

.o.O.o.

_I know that that was short, but you'll have to deal with that for now. If you have any ideas, please go on and suggest._

_Translations:_

_"Michelle, ma belle. Je ne pense pas que cette homme…" Michelle, my love, I don't think that that man_

"_Il s'appelle GUILLAUME!" His name is Guillaume (Typical French name)_

"_Guillaume est un bon choix pour toi." Guillaume is a good choice for you_

"_Maman, je te jure qu'il est un bon gars. Vous ne lui connais pas. Il m'aime, maman." Mom, I'm telling you that he's a great guy. You don't know him. He loves me, mama._

"_Mais, il resemble comme il est tellement dangereux." But, he seems like he's dangerous._

"_Il n'est pas, je te le jure." He's not, I promise you._


	2. Chapter 2

**T**he truck driver, who the girl had learned was named Sebastian, looked to his right and frowned. The girl had fallen asleep around 5 minutes past the Canadian/ American border, and she did not seem to be having a peaceful sleep. She was tossing as much as she could in her seat, and she kept muttering things like 'no' and 'stop it.' Sebastian leaned over and gently shook her.

"Miss… wake up." He said quietly. The girl fluttered her eyes and then opened them.

"Mm… are we there yet?" She asked. Sebastian looked at the road and sighed.

"We're about 45 minutes away." He said.

"Then… why'd you wake me up?"

"You seemed like you were having a bad dream, miss." He said, glancing at her briefly before returning his eyes to the road. The girl started fidgeting with her sweater.

"I was." She said quietly.

"Wanna talk about it?" Sebastian asked. The girl shook her head

"Does it have to do with your eye?" The girl nodded. That was answer enough for Sebastian.

"Miss, you've known my name for the better part of this _voyage"_ he said, trying to imitate her accent to make her laugh "but I don't find it fair that you know my name and I do not know yours. You do have a name, don't you?" He asked. The girl looked at him for a second and nodded.

"Yes. I do have a name." She said. It was quiet for a few seconds, and then Sebastian turned to look at her.

"Well… what's your name?" He asked. The girl smiled and blew her hair out of her face.

"Michelle."

.**o**.**O**.**o**.

Max was sitting in the 'whatever room' at around 10 in the morning. Sadie had retreated to her room at some point during the night, and Max had fallen asleep in the beanbag chair, which isn't too nice on the back. Max suddenly had the urge to talk to a certain Liverpudlian, but, being the lazy bum that he can be, instead of getting up and checking if Jude was awake, he decided to opt for the less physically straining method.

"JUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUDEY!" Max yelled as loud as he could. There was a loud thump, like a person falling on the floor, and then the sound of feet shuffling, and then the door to Jude's room opened to reveal a not-so-happy Jude.

"Wazzat?" Jude asked tiredly. Max smiled at the sight of Jude not being Siamese-twined with his sister for once.

"Good morning, sunshine! How'd you sleep?" Max asked cheerily. Jude groaned.

"I didn't sleep."

"You slept with my sister?" Max asked, raising his eyebrow. Jude nodded. Max smiled.

"Then you slept." Max said. Jude groaned.

"I don't like Max-logic." Jude said tiredly. Max shrugged.

"Well, at the moment, it's the only logic around, so you'll have to square with that." Max said.

"I heard crying last night. Did little Maxie get his heart broken?" Jude asked. Max bit his lip.

"It was Sadie." Max said. Jude's jaw dropped to the floor.

"You didn't…"

"I didn't do anything! I swear to god!" Max exclaimed, cutting Jude off.

"Then what happened?" Instead of an answer, Jude got a crumpled, tear-stained piece of paper chucked at him. He uncrumpled it and read it over a few times before putting it down.

"Is this for real?" Jude asked. Max nodded.

"Who would have thought that he could do something like that to Sadie?" Jude said more to himself than Max. Max shrugged.

"I guess you never really know someone." Max said with a sigh. It was quiet between the two of them for a few minutes, and then they heard the door to Jude's room open. They both looked and saw Lucy walking out, already dressed for work.

"Hey guys." Lucy said with a yawn.

"Hey" Both men said quietly. Lucy started looking around their flat for things she might need during the day.

"Oh, guys. My shift only starts in an hour. How would you all like to go out for breakfast? My treat." Lucy said with a smile. Max's stomach decided to speak up.

"Okay, you lazy bums. Get up!" Lucy exclaimed. Max and Jude got up, located their shoes and walked out with Lucy, obviously not caring about what they looked like.

**.o**.**O**.**o**.

"Welcome to New York Cit**y**!" Sebastian yelled, waking Michelle up from her sleep. She quickly opened her eyes and looked around and then frowned. She had been told that New York was a wonderful, beautiful place. Instead, she saw nothing but traffic and smoke. She looked to her left and saw that Sebastian was smiling.

"Home sweet home." Sebastian said happily.

"Uhm, Sebastian. I don't have any place to stay." Michelle said quietly. Sebastian pondered for a moment.

"You know, this chick in my building, one of her tenants just split. I bet she's ready to rent it out again." Sebastian said. Michelle checked her sweater pocket and frowned.

"But I don't have any money."

"Sadie's a sweetheart, I think you guys could work something out."

_Mmkay, so, that was, what, two chapters in a day? Sweet. I'm on a roll. I know this might be a little sucky right now, but I'm getting there. I'm trying to set up everything first before all the fun and games start._

_But as I said before.  
If you have any ideas on how to make this awesome, please tell me and I shall give you…  
I dunno…_

_Max?  
Wait, nope._

_He's mine__**:)**_


	3. Chapter 3

"Sebastian… are you SURE that Sadie would let me live here… gratuit?" Michelle asked nervously as the two walked up the many flights of stairs. Sebastian grinned.

"Yeah, I'm sure she'll let you stay here for free… at least, until you've got a job. Sadie's a sweetheart like that. Plus, she owes me a favor, and I was gonna use that favor to get free entrance to one of her shows, but, this seems to be more important." Sebastian said, never loosing his smile. Michelle couldn't help but smile. It was contagious.

"Merci, Sebastian. You're too kind. For all you know, I could have murdered mon chum with a tuba." Michelle said seriously. Sebastian laughed.

"I don't think that you're capable of doing that." Sebastian said. Michelle glared.

"Ah, oui? Bien, why not?" She spat out. Sebastian sighed.

"You don't look like the kind of person who plays an instrument, nor do you look like you'd date someone who plays the tuba. And, no offense, but you seem too… innocent. If you'd have killed your boyfriend with a tuba, you'd probably be a lot more jumpy. At the border, you were calm. Most people who've done something wrong and then try to escape into America tend to break down at the border." Sebastian explained.

"And you would know this, how?" Michelle asked. Sebastian grinned.

"I was young once, too." He said knowingly. Finally, they reached a door on the top floor of the building. "Here we are." He said more to himself than to Michelle. He knocked on the door and waited a few seconds. Sure enough, they heard the sound of feet shuffling on the other side of the door, and then they heard someone unlock the door and open it.

"Seb? What are you doing here at this ungodly hour?" Sadie asked with a yawn. Her hair was all over the place and there were dark circles under her eyes. Sebastian moved aside to reveal Michelle.

"I have a new tenant for you. I heard that Prudence split yet again, and this poor doll was out in the middle of nowhere, but you know how Lea would react to me bringing an attractive young girl home…" Sebastian ranted. Sadie sighed and moved aside and motioned for Michelle to come in.

"I've got it, Seb. Goodbye!" Sadie yelled, and then slammed the door shut. Michelle raised her eyebrow.

"What was that about?" She asked. Sadie brushed her hair out of her face.

"If there's one thing I've learned about living here is don't make friends with Sebastian, because he is VERY clingy and stalkerish." Sadie explained. Michelle nodded and looked around. Sadie sighed.

"What's wrong?" Sadie asked. Michelle shrugged.

"I don't have any money." Michelle said. Sadie grinned.

"Don't worry, hun. I'll give you time to get on your feet, get a job, get rid of that black eye of yours, and once you're all set, you can start paying your share. In the meantime, we have two EXTREMELY delicious males that wouldn't mind paying your rent." Sadie said happily. Suddenly, her smile turned into a frown.

"Are you okay?" Michelle asked. Sadie took a deep breath.

"I'm fine." Sadie said. Michelle was about to open her mouth again, but Sadie cut in. "How about I give you a tour?" Sadie asked, clapping her hands together. Michelle shrugged and followed Sadie around.

"This is the main room… living room… whatever room." Michelle looked around and smiled.

"It's very… comfortable." Michelle said quietly. Sadie grinned.

"Basically, everybody crashes here. You see on that beanbag chair, that big red spot? One of my tenants, Max, cut his foot open there. No one will sit on it now, because they're afraid of 'Max Cooties', as my old tenant, Prudence used to put it. On that couch, that white patch, it was my tenant Jude. He spilled coke on my couch, and instead of using water, he used BLEACH to wash it out. That rip is from when Lucy was trying to turn a tablecloth into a dress, but she ended up cutting the couch instead." Sadie recited every memory. Michelle examined the couch and then her eyes fell upon a chair that had 'S and J forever' carved into one of its legs.

"What does 'S and J forever' stand for?" Michelle asked.

"It doesn't stand for anything!" Sadie exclaimed. Michelle winced, and Sadie looked at her apologetically.

"I'm sorry, hun. I didn't mean to scare you like that. I'm just… going through a bit of a rough patch."

"C'est correct. Everyone has their rough patches. I just got myself out of one." Michelle said. Sadie smiled.

"That rough patch wouldn't happen to be the guy that gave you that black eye, would it?" Sadie asked. Michelle shrugged.

"Peut-etre."

"My tenant Max is going to love you." Sadie said happily. Michelle raised her eyebrow, but decided not to ask. "Anyways, I should show you to your room."

**.o.O.o.**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'JOJO LEFT'?" Lucy yelled. Everyone in the diner turned to look at her.

"Luce… would ye keep yer voice down a bit?" Jude asked. Lucy glared daggers at him.

"DON'T TELL ME TO KEEP MY VOICE DOWN! Jojo, someone who we THOUGHT was our friend, just LEFT one of our friends!" Lucy exclaimed. Max grabbed his little sister's hand and started rubbing it.

"Lucy Goosey, we're all upset over it, some of us more than others, but, we have to be strong for Sadie. She's probably going to pretend that everything's all right when we get back, but she's really hurting. You should have seen her cry last night. I swear to god, I've never seen her like that, and I've seen her do a LOT." Max said with a perverted grin. Lucy pulled her hand away from his and slapped him.

"MAX! I don't want to know what goes on between you and our landlady!" Lucy exclaimed. Jude, however, seemed very keen on the idea of finding out what Max had been doing.

"You… and SADIE? You are a GOD!" Jude announced. Max stood up and took a bow.

"Thank you, thank you! I'm here all week!" Max said gallantly. Everyone in the diner rolled their eyes. By now, they were used to Max being… Max. Lucy looked at her watch and sighed.

"Alright you guys. My shift starts in 5. You guys are free to stay here, just, don't attract too much attention to yourselves." Lucy said, mostly to Max, who was looking up at her like a kid who just stole a lollipop from a baby.

"Why you looking at me for?" Max whined. Lucy rolled her eyes and walked towards Jude.

"Love you." She said, and then she bent down to kiss him.

"You too." Jude said with a smile. Max started to make gagging sounds. Lucy rolled her eyes and smacked his head.

"Love ya, Maxie." Lucy said sarcastically. Max shrugged.

"I GUESS that I love you too…" Max said. Lucy glared and Max smiled.

"I'm kidding, Luce. I love you too!" Max exclaimed, standing up and pulling his sister into a tight hug.

"ALRIGHT! Max… let go! I have to get to work! And so do you!" Lucy exclaimed. Max pulled away from the hug and smiled.

"Its Sunday… my day off." Max said happily. Jude smiled and stood up.

"Alright, Lucy, we'll see you later. Max, we should go comfort Sadie." Jude ordered. Max stood up straight and put his hand on his forehead and saluted Jude.

"AYE AYE JUDEY!" Max exclaimed. Lucy sighed and shooed the two out of the diner, and then walked back inside to clock in.

**.o.O.o.**

"And here, is your room. We still haven't cleaned it up since Prudence split, and the mattress is kind of broken. If you don't mind, you can sleep here, or on the couch. But if not, Max wouldn't mind bunking with Jude while you can bunk with Lucy until it's fixed." Sadie said, opening the door to a room. Michelle walked inside and looked around. Surely enough, the mattress had a HUGE hole in it, there were empty, moldy cups and plates everywhere. There was also an awful stink in the room.

"As I said, you can bunk on the couch or with Lucy." Sadie said. Michelle sighed.

"Well, I wouldn't want to cause any discomfort to her. And the couch does seem to be quite comfortable, so I guess I can take the couch." Michelle said. Sadie smiled.

"Alright, now, you look like you haven't seen a shower in weeks. Come on, you can go take a shower in Max and Jude's bathroom for now. Just so you know, there's no mirror." Sadie said with a smirk.

All right, mes amis, I'm sorry it took so long. Sea Monkeys stole my money so, I had to go search for them.

_Seriously._

_School's also added some pressure, so… yeah. _


	4. Chapter 4

"Sadie! The door won't lock!" Michelle yelled through the door. Sadie smiled and walked towards the door and leaned up against it.

"Hun, don't try and lock it. It's a stupid lock. When it does lock, it doesn't unlock. Don't worry, though. Nobody's home, and I have my own bathroom, so, it's all good." Sadie said. Michelle sighed and took her sweater off.

.o.O.o.

"So, Max. Do you think that Sadie's awake yet?" Jude asked. Max looked at his watch and shook his head.

"It's almost noon. She's only awake at 2. I highly doubt that she'll be awake." Max said.

"Right. So, do you think that Jojo's gonna come back?" Jude asked. Max shrugged.

"I don't know. I mean, that letter was pretty harsh. Maybe he was just having a bad day. Maybe he's gone for good. Only time will tell."

"That's pretty harsh, man." Jude said.

"And the total opposite of what I'd usually say." Max admitted with the hint of a smile. Jude let out a little laugh and put his arm around Max's neck.

"Ye know, I think that we should get a little pick-me-up for Sadie." Jude said. Max put his hand in his pocket and pulled out his wallet.

"I pay half, you pay half?" Max asked. Jude smiled.

"As always"

.o.O.o.

Jojo sat on the bus, staring out the window as he watched raindrops race down the window. He was thinking back about what he'd done. He couldn't even imagine how Sadie was reacting to it.

_It's not you, it's me_

He kept repeating those words in his head. Those 5 little words that could make someone hurt so much. Those 5 little words that he wrote in the letter to Sadie. Those same 5 little words that his mother wrote to his father before she walked out. A tear escaped his eye, and he quickly wiped it away. It wasn't that he didn't like Sadie. On the contrary, he absolutely adored her. She just drove him nuts, and you can only drive a car so far before it breaks down, and Jojo had had enough.

_It's not you, it's me_

Those 5 little words were driving him crazy. More than Sadie ever could. Jojo just wanted to escape her. Too much of a good thing, ya know?

_It's not you, it's me_

He felt sorry. He just wanted to go back, pull Sadie into his arms and kiss her like she'd never been kissed before. He couldn't go back. Not after those 5 little words.

.o.O.o.

Michelle stepped into the shower and turned on the water.

"OH MON DIEU!" She squealed out. To say that the water was cold was an understatement. It was as cold as Jack Frost's heart. She tried adjusting the heat, but gave up after a while. It was like having a battle of wits with an unarmed person, and losing. She heard the front door open, but thought nothing of it. Suddenly, the bathroom door flew open, and a slightly tipsy looking blonde man walked in and turned off the sink, reducing the pressure in the shower.

"JUDE! WATER PRESSURE'S DOWN AGAIN!" The blonde screamed. Michelle peaked her head through the curtain and glared.

"Well, maybe it's because the shower's on!" Michelle exclaimed. Max jolted up and stared at Michelle.

"Jude! There's a hot girl in our shower and I don't think it's the weed!" Max yelled. Michelle rolled her eyes.

"Can you pass me a towel, s'il vous plait?" Michelle asked. Max sighed.

"I knew it was too good to be true. JUDE! SHE'S A FRENCHIE!" Max yelled. Michelle took the soap and chucked it at him.

"Pass me a towel!" She spat out. Max reached behind him and passed her a slightly stained towel. She turned off the shower and quickly wrapped the towel around herself.

"Could you please get out so that I can finish what I started here?" Michelle asked. Max nodded and quickly left the bathroom. When he left the bathroom, he saw Jude with a joint, smiling.

"Shut up." Max grumbled.

"Didn't say anything, mate." Jude said happily. Max stole the joint from Jude and took a drag from it.

" 'Course you didn't, you limey bastard." Max said. Suddenly, Sadie came out of her room with a bottle of whiskey.

"Up before 2? Wow… what's up with everyone today?" Max asked. Sadie shrugged.

"Dunno. Anyways, guys, we have a new tenant. Her name's Michelle and she's pretty beaten up, so, be nice to her, and knock before you go into the bathroom, I think that she's still in there." Sadie said. Jude started laughing and Max glared at him. Sadie almost laughed.

"I guess you already did something stupid." Sadie stated. Jude nodded and Max pouted.

"I didn't do something stupid! I wasn't thinking!"

"Do you ever?" Jude and Sadie asked in union. Michelle walked out of the bathroom, fully clothed, and started towel drying her hair. Sadie smiled.

"And here's our new tenant. Guys, this is Michelle. Michelle, this is Max, who I think you've met already, right?" Sadie asked. Michelle blushed and nodded, and Max winked at her.

"And this is Jude. He's our local illegal immigrant." Sadie said happily.

"Salut." Michelle said shyly. Jude smiled.

"You don't sound like yer from around here. Where're ya from?" Jude asked.

"Montreal." Michelle said. Jude smiled.

"No shit? Hey Max! No more insulting les francais, eh?" Jude said with a phony Canadian accent, making Michelle laugh.

"Ah, on fait des farces ici contre les francais?" Michelle asked. Everyone got quiet and Michelle smiled.

"I'm going to have fun here." Michelle said happily. Max groaned.

"What did you say? Did you make fun of me?" Max asked. Michelle shook her head.

"No. If I wanted to make fun of you, I would have said 'l' androgyny vous va'" Michelle said smugly.

"Did she say what I think she said?" Max asked. Jude smiled.

"Androgyny suits ya, mate."


	5. Chapter 5

Michelle was in the 'whatever' room sipping a cup of coffee. She had only moved in a week ago, yet she felt more at home at that very moment than she had in the past year. She got along great with nearly everyone. She and Jude were almost like brother and sister, him being the only other person who spoke French (though he only knew a handful of words, like _Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir?) _She and Lucy also got along great. The two immediately bonded and they talked about anything and everything. Sadie was like a mother to her. Whenever she had a problem, she could go up to Sadie and complain, and Sadie would take care of it. The only person she just didn't feel comfortable around was Max, probably because he had seen her naked. Michelle blushed at the memory. She had the right to be mad at him, right? He just waltzed into the bathroom when he probably heard the water running. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat.

"D'you mind if I join you?" Max asked. Michelle jumped and almost spilled her coffee.

"Non, go ahead. It's a free country." Michelle said quietly. Max almost laughed at the effect he had over the slightly younger woman.

"And Canada isn't?" Max asked. Michelle rolled her eyes.

"Canada is free." Michelle said coldly. Max sighed.

"Listen, Michelle. We probably got off on the wrong foot…"

"Pardon?" Michelle asked, cutting him off. Max smiled.

"It's a figure of speech. It means that we didn't exactly have the best introduction in the world, so… How about a do-over?" Max asked. Michelle cradled her mug in her hand.

"Fine." She said cautiously. Max grinned and extended his arm.

"Hi. I'm Max." He said proudly. Michelle slowly extended her arm.

"Michelle." She said. They shook hands and Michelle smiled.

"Does this mean that you forgot about what happened in the salle de bain?" Michelle asked. Max laughed.

"Nope. It was a scarring image. It will never leave my mind. Oh! The horror!" Max exclaimed. Michelle glared at him. "The horror that I will have many wonderful dreams about my hands running all over your wet, naked body…"

"Max! Arrete! That's not making it any better!" Michelle said with a blush. Max winked at her.

"It is for me. Anyways… au revoire, ma Cherie. I must get to work." Max said with a fake French accent. Michelle glared and him and sipped her coffee.

.o.O.o.

"Mmmm… Luce. I think we should get up soon." Jude whispered in Lucy's ear. Lucy smiled and looked up at Jude sleepily.

"5 more minutes." She said. She brushed Jude's hair out of his face and gave him a chaste kiss. Jude smiled and pulled her naked body closer to his. Suddenly, their door flew open and Max walked in with a box of Captain Crunch.

"Rise and shine, you horny rabbits! Time to get up for work! Come on! UP! UP! UP! UP!" Max pulled off the blanket and cringed. "ARG! MY EYES! MY BEAUTIFUL BLUE EYES!" Max exclaimed. Lucy glared and pulled the blankets back on over her and Jude.

"Get out of here!" She screeched. Max laughed and walked out of the room. As soon as he left, Jude chuckled. Lucy sighed.

"What's so funny?" She asked.

"He should know by now not to do things like that." Jude said. Lucy rolled her eyes and got up off the bed, pulling all the blankets with her, leaving Jude naked for the world to see (Mini-Jude says hi to the world)

"Lucyyyyy…" Jude wined. Lucy grinned and pulled the blankets tighter around herself.

"Mmmm… So warm." Lucy said with a grin. Jude got up off the bed and growled playfully.

"Gimme the blankets." He said. Lucy shook her head.

"Nope" She said stubbornly. Jude glared

"Do it."

"Or what?"

"No sex for a month."

"Won't hurt me."

"Darn it."

.o.O.o.

_"Hey, this is Sadie. I'm not here at the moment, as you may have guessed, so leave a message after the beep."_

_**BEEP**_

Jojo opened his mouth to say something, but then quickly slammed the phone down. In his mind, everything sounded perfect, but every time he picked the phone up, put the quarter in and dialed the oh-so-familiar number, he would hesitate, and the 2.50 missing from his wallet was further proof of this. Jojo sighed and put another quarter in.

_"Hey, this is Sadie. I'm not here at the moment, as you may have guessed, so leave a message after the beep."_

_**BEEP**_

"Hey… Sadie… It's Jojo. Listen… I'm sorry for what I did… I'm a stupid prick… Please, babe, I know that you're there. Pick up?"

.o.O.o.

"_Hey… Sadie… It's Jojo. Listen… I'm sorry for what I did… I'm a stupid prick…Please, babe, I know that you're there. Pick up?"_ Sadie wiped her eyes and reached to pick up the phone, but then pulled away.

"_Okay, so, you're not there… Sadie, baby, I've been thinking about you since I've left, and I really can't tell you how sorry I am… So… I'm sorry, and… I'll try calling you back soon."_

_**BEEP**_

Sadie looked at the tape and pressed a button.

"Message erased"


	6. Chapter 6

"Bonne Matin!" Michelle exclaimed as Jude walked into the kitchen. He saw 4 plates on the counter, each with 5 slices of bacon, 2 pieces of toast and some scrambled eggs. Jude smiled and yawned.

"Now, what did you do that made you decide to make breakfast? Did you kill someone, love?" Jude asked. Michelle smiled.

"I was just in the mood to make breakfast for you all, seeing as you've all been taking such good care of me lately." Michelle said. Jude smiled and hugged her.

"Thank you." Jude said, and then he took a piece of bacon and shoved it in his mouth.

"This is FANTASTIC!" Jude exclaimed. They heard a groan from another room, and then they heard a loud thump.

"Mother FUCKER!" They heard, making them laugh. Not even a second later, Max came stumbling into the room, in nothing but his plaid boxers and his bunny slippers, which made Michelle laugh.

"Whatssofunny?" Max attempted to say, but all his words turned into one.

"Lapins? Bunnies? Couldn't you have picked something more... manly?" Michelle asked. Max looked down and shrugged.

"Plaid is manly." Max said, and then he went straight for one of the plates, completely ignoring Jude.

"Good morning to you too Max. How am I? I'm good, and you, mate? That's great, man. Listen, as stimulating as this conversation is, I think that I should go wake up your sister for a morning romp. How does that sound to you? Great. See you in a bit. After I go SHAG your sister senseless." Jude said.

"Have fun." Max said tiredly, not processing what his best friend had just said. Jude rolled his eyes and walked towards the room that he and Lucy shared. Michelle sighed and sat down across from Max.

"You know that he's going to shag your little sister, right?" Michelle asked. Max shook his head.

"It's an empty threat. He never does those kinds of things after he tells me that he'll do them. He always feels bad for telling me those kinds of things, so he doesn't do them. So therefore, I have nothing to worry abo-" He was cut off by a loud moan coming from Jude and Lucy's room.

"GET THE FUCK OFF OF MY SISTER!" Max yelled. There were giggles from the other room, and then nothing.

"See... I told you." Max said smugly.

"They aren't doing anything because you yelled at them to stop, not because they have any respect for you." Michelle said. Max pouted.

"They do SO have respect for me." Max wined. Michelle laughed.

"The same respect that you have for me." Michelle pointed out. Max's eyes widened.

"They respect me THAT much? Wow, I'm honored." Max said. Michelle rolled her eyes

"Est-ce que t'est finis avec votre desjeuner?" Michelle asked. Max raised his eyebrow.

"A wadda wadda hoo hah?" Max asked.

"I asked: Are you done with your breakfast?" Michelle repeated. Max slid his now empty plate over to her and smiled.

"You should make breakfast more often." Max said happily, following his comment with a burp.

"Yu know, in Japan, I think, it is rude not to burp after a meal. A burp means "This meal was delicieux!"" Michelle told Max.

"Then, my dear, this meal was-" Max let out another burp. "Fan fucking tastic." He then got up and went to his room.


End file.
